


The Same Sweet Shock (As When Adam First Came)

by currentlybeltingbohemianrhapsody



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Time, M/M, Other, in a VERY literal sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currentlybeltingbohemianrhapsody/pseuds/currentlybeltingbohemianrhapsody
Summary: What if Aziraphale and Crowly met first in the garden, brought together by a single, all important question."What on Earth are those humans doing and can we do it too?"





	The Same Sweet Shock (As When Adam First Came)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Got You To Help Me Forgive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084057) by [Kate Andrews (k8andrewz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8andrewz/pseuds/Kate%20Andrews). 



> Hello! I've been in the Good Omens fandom for years and it is so exciting to see what was basically my first ship come back into the public eye. Title is a from Hozier's Be because pretty much all Hozier songs fit these two perfectly and what a fucking raw line. Also, this is my first real sex scene so... that's a benchmark. Kind of funny that the first ship that inspires me to actually write sex is the one where the characters are canonically asexual.

“Looks a bit silly doesn’t it?”

Aziraphale did not jump exactly (soldiers of god did not jump at sudden noises) but the angel’s wings definitely twitched as he jerked his head to look at the creature next to him.

“I suppose,” he replied, “but She said it’s how they create new life, so it must be rather important.”

Serpents can’t smile, but this one did the closest thing possible for a reptile at that remark.

“Funny way to create life. Do you think She looked like that while creating us?”

The angel grimaced. “No, I suppose not. But pleasure is incentive for them. It’s in the Great Plan for them to reproduce. This way it is bound to happen sooner rather than later.”

“Yes, I suppose. And they certainly seem to do it a lot.” He paused, thinking. “Almost makes you wonder what all the fuss is about.”

The angel gave him an odd look, like he was offended but couldn’t hide that, he too, was now thinking about it.

“Don’t look at me like that!” The demon cried, “It wouldn’t be the first time you tried something that was made for them. I’ve seen you eating from the trees. Partial to the pears, aren’t we?”

“Hush! That’s different!” the angel said, frantically glancing around.

“Different how? It’s just as messy.”

“Yes, but it doesn’t involve another person. And there aren’t so many...strange noises.”

The snake began to uncoil from the tree he was currently looped around

“Aren’t you the least bit interested in trying it out?”

The angel turned the color of a ripe strawberry (which had just been invented last week) .

“I could get in trouble!” He replied.

“You haven’t gotten in trouble for the pears. Why would you get in trouble for this?”

“Because… well… who would I even do it with? Certainly not one of them!”

“I wouldn’t mind trying it.”

The angel’s eyes grew to the size of metaphorical saucers (dinnerware, unlike strawberries, had _not_ been invented yet).

“Then I would definitely get in trouble! It’s bad enough that I’m talking to you, partaking in… earthly pleasures with you would be even worse!”

“No one is paying attention to us! They’re all too busy looking at God’s chosen apes.”

There was a tense silence as the angel stared at the intertwined humans, listening to their skin slap together.

“Well I suppose… one time couldn’t hurt. Just to see what all the fuss is about.”

At this, the serpent did smile, as he was currently transforming into a tall, lanky, and thoroughly naked man with flaming red hair.

“Wonderful! I’ve been wanting to try these new parts,” the demon said far too smugly.

The angel’s blush hadn’t faded, and it continued not to fade as he looked down to see a half-hard phallus in between the demon’s legs.

“Same kind Adam has.” He cleared his throat. “there might be a problem.”

“What problem?” The demon asked.

“I have the same one. I mean..obviously it doesn’t look exactly like yours and it certainly doesn’t look like Adam’s but.. it’s not what Eve has.”

The demon paused, his head cocking to the side.

“Do you think that matters?” the demon asked, biting his lip.

“I don’t know, it might,” Aziraphale replied.

“Why don’t we just try it this way, and if it doesn’t work, one of us can always change.”

“Alright,” The angel said, having absolutely no idea what he was agreeing too.

Before he could blink, the demon’s lips were on his. Aziraphale was immediately struck my how incredibly lovely it felt, but not in the same way eating the fruit was. This made his skin feel hot, made his hands itch. It was something like pain, if pain were pleasant. Then the demon’s tongue brushed against his own and Aziraphale could no longer keep his fingers from grasping into his partner’s long curls.

As the demon pulled his face away, Aziraphale noticed that they were both panting. Strange considering neither of them needed to breathe.

“Why don’t you take your robe off, angel? I’d like to see what you look like under there.”

Aziraphale miracled it off, confused by just how impatient he was beginning to feel, as he didn’t know what it was he was impatient to do.

“Nice,” the demon said. His eyes had changed so that what were once slivers of black now engulfed the most of the gold. “You look so soft.”

“I’m not soft!” The angel protested.

“I meant it as a compliment,” the demon grinned as he laid his hands on the angel’s chest, sending flashes of heat across Aziraphale’s skin. “Soft and fuzzy. Like a peach.”

His serpentine tongue met with the pink skin, causing the angel to let out a strange gasp (once again, no need for air). At this point, both of their phalluses were stiff and pink. The demon’s tongue traveled down the angel’s body to reach the organ, leaving a trail of hot saliva down his torso. At first contact, Aziraphale let out a choked moan before covering his mouth with the hand that wasn’t knotted in the red locks.

“Don’t worry, angel, no one isss lissstening.” The demon smiled remarkably wide before bringing the entire organ into his mouth and moaning, making Aziraphale’s eyes roll back into his head. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, not even divine ecstasy. It was hot, and wet, and so incredibly earthly.

“Wait!” He cried. The serpent lifted his head, making the angel moan at the loss. “Why don’t we try touching them together, like they do?”

The demon slithered (he somehow managed to slither, even with four limbs) up his body until their organs were just barely touching. His hips began to thrust on an instinct he didn’t understand, grinding skin against skin. It was wonderful, but it wasn’t enough. Aziraphale grunted and pushed the demon onto his back before taking both phalluses into his hand and thrusting. The demon seemed to break under him, moaning and arching his body as his hands clutched the blades of grass before fumbling up and coming to rest on the yielding flesh of the angel’s buttocks.

Aziraphale wasn’t sure how long they stayed like this, feeding off of each other’s pleasure, before the angel bowed his head and once again pressed their hot mouths together, this time open and desperate. It was an unexpected joy when the pleasure began to reach a peak. Aziraphale cried out in shock as he reached climax, losing himself in the overwhelming wave of pure ecstasy, white wings flapping uncontrollably above them. The serpent followed soon after, nails biting into the angel’s skin as hot white seed covered them both. Their breathing steadily began to slow as they lay there, clutching each other, black feathers russling against white, until Aziraphale collapsed onto the demon’s chest.

They lay there for awhile in stunned silence before the angel spoke.

“I..I never asked what your name was.”

The demon beamed at him with a blissed out smile “Crawley, but I’ve been thinking of changing it. Bit too on the nose, maybe.”

Aziraphale couldn’t help but beam back. Neither of them knew what endorphins were yet, but both were feeling the effects of them. If this was what Earth had to offer, they both thought, they were going to enjoy it for as long as they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments! I feel validated in this Chili’s tonight.


End file.
